1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide, and more particularly to a slide having a fixing mechanism of a slide insert.
2. The Related Art
A conventional mold includes a slide and a slide insert. The front of the slide defines a receiving hole. Both sides of the slide define screw holes which pass through the receiving hole. The slide insert is held in the receiving hole with the front end stretching out of the front of the slide. Both sides of the slide insert either define screw holes. Two screws are inserted into the screw holes of the slide and further inserted into the screw holes of the slide insert. Then the slide insert is fixed in the slide.
The aforesaid slide utilizes the screws to fix the slide insert in the slide. However, the screws just adapt to fixing the larger slide insert in the slide. Sometimes when products are very small, in order to accord with the products, the slide insert must be very small. That is, the screws cannot fix the small slide insert in the slide. Then it causes the products shaped not well.